A New Guardian
by LeFoxxx
Summary: Master Fu decides it's time for a new holder of the turtle kwami, and a new guardian.
1. Chapter 1

The first time I met my uncle, I was six years old in a family holiday to Paris. I don't remember much of that trip, just hushed voices whispering through my uncle's house and echoing from the walls, singing a lullaby as I slept. The adults hadn't spoken much in front of me and my sisters, other than polite conversation about the food, or the sights to go and see. We went to Disbeyland one day, I remember that much, but nothing else.

And now I'm being waved off at the train station and I'm not entirely sure of the reasons why.

Back in Nice - where I used to live - my parents didn't tell me much, other than that they wanted me to go live with my uncle for a while, something about some family 'destiny' or something that didn't make any more sense than rocket science. Apparently, only I should go, to have training or something with my uncle for this big 'destiny' or whatever they called it.

It's not like I'm going to miss many people - my parents never liked having people over to our house, or me going to anyone else's house, so I was always a bit of a loner - but still, my sisters are three and five years younger and I don't know how it will be for them without me. We've always kind of stuck together, my sisters and me, whenever our parents had arguments and the girls got scared.

We were never the most well-liked family back home. The people in our old village would whisper about my mother, about Liu Chesca with the strange voice and the strange eyes and the quiet little way that she always got what she wanted. They'd whisper about me and my sisters, too, how we were shut off, strange little monstrous children with no respect for their brattish children. Yet I think, in a way, that they were scared. Of what we were, of how we were different to them in so many ways. Why we were there.

But none of that matters now. "It's a new life," my mother told me. "You'll be safe with your uncle in Paris, you'll be happy."

She didn't say anything about what would happen when I came back.

As the train leaves the station, my family waves to me, and I can see the tears shining in my youngest sister's eyes. Leisa, her name is, perfect for her doll-like blue eyes and her bouncy golden curls. She's the same as Rhiann, our other sister, or just abouts. Rhiann is the only one of us who actually gets a tan in the Summer.

Once they sweep out of sight, I pull out my phone, and plug in my earphones. It's only a couple of hours to Paris, so I should be fine for food by the time I meet my uncle Fu. Music blares in my ears all of a sudden, drowning out the voices of the people around me. There's a little boy across the aisle, throwing a bouncy ball at his sister, who looks like she's going to bit him in a second if their parents don't step in soon.

I pull a bit of my parents' chocolate out of my handbag, laying it on the table. A reminder, of what I'm leaving in Nice.

The train journey seems to flash by, and soon enough I'm in Paris, wheeling my suitcase and my handbag over to my smiling uncle Fu.

"Ah, Emilie," he greets me. "My, you've grown since I last saw you. How long has it been again, dear?"

"Nine years, Uncle Fu."

"Well then, I suppose it shouldn't come as a surprise that you have grown so much!" he beams. "Now, come on now, have you got all your things?"

"Yes, Uncle Fu."

"Splendid! Now, come on, just follow me."

And so I did, trailing through Paris until we arrived at my uncle's house, a rather shabby little building in the middle of a crowded street. 'Fu's Massages' says a sign above the door, painted in what might have once been gold paint. Uncle Fu pushes open the door, and I am at first greeted by the scent of mint tea, the scent dancing over me like a waltz, calm and cool. "Do you like it, Emilie?" Uncle Fu asks. "I could not remember if your parents said you liked tea, but I have plenty in the kitchen if you would like to share some with me."

"Of course, Uncle Fu," I say, aware of how my voice shakes. It's ridiculous to be so nervous around my uncle, I know that myself, yet I can't quite seem to stop my brain from screaming at me that this is all wrong. "That would be lovely."

"Wonderful! Now, come on through to the sitting room, and wait here while I make you a nice cup of tea."

I take a seat in an old armchair that looks kind of like something out of an antiques shop. The gold gilding on it is flaking away in places, and the seat's fabric is faded away until I can almost see through it. Personally, I can't quite see the appeal of furniture that's older than the queen of Britain, but then again my mother always said that Uncle Fu was a bit batty.

He brings two cups of tea into the room, both oozing with that minty smell that I love. Out the corner of my eye, I spy something that looks kind of like a bee flit past me, but bigger and green. I frown, but Uncle Fu is already handing me the tea, and I take it with a polite smile.

"So, Emilie," he says between sips. "How has your family been in Nice these past few years? I haven't heard much from your parents, other than to plan your stay here."

"We've been fine, yes," I say. "Rhiann's getting very tall now, and she's just started lower secondary, which she's pretty excited about. And Leisa's still tiny, she's almost finished at Primary school after this year, but she still looks young enough to be in nursery." He cracked a smile. "Mum and Dad are both doing fine, Dad's got a new job in some company that he's really enjoying."

"And you?"

"I'm okay, yeah. I'm doing well at school, and I really enjoy History. How have you been doing, Uncle Fu? My parents rarely speak about you."

"Oh, I'm just the same as always, Emilie. Just an old man doing massages, what more do you want me to say?"

I notice the green bee thing again, and I frown, but don't say anything. Instead, I just continue to sip my tea, watching Uncle Fu over the top of my cup.

"Would you like for me to show you your room now, Emilie?"

I nod, as he gets up from his chair, and I follow him up the stairs to a narrow landing. There are three doors along the corridor, a bathroom and two bedrooms as he tells me. Mine is the one at the end, and I push it open, expecting more ancient furnishings.

Instead, I'm surprised. There is a white desk pushed into a corner by the window, and a white wardrobe at the other side, doorknobs decorated a pale turquoise colour. My bed is much the same, as well as the table next to it and the lampshade. "I hope this is okay for you, Emilie," Uncle Fu says. "Your parents told me you like these colours."

"It's lovely, Uncle Fu," I assure him with a smile. "Thank you."

I'm not sure, but I think he is somewhat surprised when I rush to hug him. It takes a half second of uncertainty before he returns the gesture, and I grin to myself.

"Well, I'll leave you to get settled in, Emilie," he says, withdrawing to the hallway. "I'll call you down for dinner. Please let me know if you need anything."

"I will. Thank you, Uncle Fu."

He probably thinks I don't notice the green bee-thing hanging at his shoulder. But I do.


	2. Chapter 2

It's only really been just a couple days since I moved in with my uncle, but it seems like so much longer. There's a kind of infinite sea between me and the rest of my family and friends, and everyone I loved back in Nice. But today, that's all supposed to be changed. Today, I'm starting school at Collège Françoise Dupont, and honestly, I have no idea how to feel.

Sure, my uncle and I have gotten along great so far, and I've settled in for as well as making friends with next door's dog, Jacques, which is a kinda dumb name for a dog if you ask me, but he's cool. It's his barking that wakes me up this morning, and I rub my eyes with a yawn.

It's half seven. Great. One hour until I have to be in school.

I quickly get a shower and start applying my makeup as I choose what to wear. Eventually I decide on a pale blue blouse and white skinny jeans, with white heeled boots and white blazer. Okay, I think, as I look at myself in the mirror, checking my mascara isn't clumpy and I start tying my hair into pleats.

I run downstairs, grabbing my school bag and see that Uncle Fu has already made me a hot cup of tea, and left a croissant on the table. I grin as I begin to eat it, sipping my tea. Ten past eight. I'm making okay time now, hopefully I'll get to school on time to meet a couple kids before I start.

Once I've finished up my breakfast, I'm about to head out of the door, but I'm stopped as a box catches my eye. It's black with a beautiful deep red design set into it, and a note attached.

'For Emilie,' it says. 'I hope you like this bracelet for your first day at your new school, and that you make many new friends. Love, your Uncle Fu.'

I smile, and slip the box into my bag, vowing to get the bracelet out as soon as I can. Then, I leave the house, locking up behind me as my uncle asked me to last night, and run the short distance to my new school.

Collège Françoise Dupont is like your textbook school, picture perfect and beautiful, like I'd always hoped my school would look back, though back home it was a lot smaller, cosier. No doubt there'll be a lot more students here, and all of a sudden I feel my heart hammering in my chest. Oh, God. What if I mess up? What if I fall over and knock over about five other people like I did at the last school show? What if, what if, what if -

"Hey." My thoughts are interrupted by a smooth voice from behind me, as I hear a car door slam. "Are you okay?" I turn to see a blonde haired boy who looks vaguely familiar, his green eyes warm as he stares at me.

"Uh, yeah," I say, all too aware of the confusion in his eyes. "I just - I'm new here, and I don't really know where to go. Do you know the way to Miss Bustier's class?"

"Sure!" says the blonde haired boy. "That's my class, in fact. I'm Adrien, by the way. It's nice to meet you." He sticks out his hand and I take it, grateful for perhaps the start of a friendship? Maybe?

"Emilie," I tell him with a smile. "Emilie Chesca."

"Awesome. So, what kind of things are you into, Emilie?"

"Oh, you know, just the usual. I love reading, and I'm kind of into video games, Legend of Zelda's my favourite but I don't play a lot."

"I love Legend of Zelda!" Adrien exclaims. "Which is your favourite?"

"Oh, I don't know, I think - "

"Adrikins!" squeals a voice, as a flash of yellow barrels towards us, almost knocking Adrien over as it interrupts our conversation. "Oh my God, I have to tell you about this party I'm going to at the weekend, you'll be my plus one, right?"

"Uh, sure, Chloe," 'Adrikins' laughs, carefully untangling himself from her. "Um, this is Emilie, she's just joining our class today, and I was showing her to the classroom right now. Emilie, this is my friend, Chloe."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, Chloe," I say with a smile, unsure of how to approach her. There's something in her eyes, a kind of steely resignment and a smile that can't be described as anything other than fake.

She frowned at me. "You too, Emilie Chesca."

With a slight affected huff, she sashayed away, her blonde ponytail bouncing between her shoulders. "Sorry about her," Adrien said, rubbing the back of his neck. "She can come on kinda strong sometimes, but she's usually alright really." His smile doesn't quite reach his eyes. Noted. "Now, come on, we're nearly late."

I grinned to myself as he led me up the stairs and to a small classroom at the end of the corridor. There are already a few kids in the classroom, including Chloe. A guy with headphones on waves to Adrien, and a dark haired girl at the back of the class smiles faintly. "Hey, dude," the headphones guy says. "Who's this?"

"This is Emilie. She's new."

"Hi," I say, smiling at him and extending out my hand. "Nice to meet you, 'dude'."

To my relief, he laughs. "I'm Nino, Adrien's friend."

I'm about to say something back, just as a red haired woman walks into the room, holding some bright folders in her arms. She casts her eyes over to me and smiles, setting her folders down on the desk at the front of the class. "Hello there," she said to me with a warm smile. "You must be Emilie Chesca, yes?"

"Yup," I say, breath hitching a little as my palms begin to sweat. "That's me."

"Wonderful. I'm Miss Bustier, your teacher. I see you've already met Adrien and Nino. Nino, I hope you don't kind but I think rather than have Emilie sit on her own when she's new, I'll put you a couple rows away at the spare desk and Emilie can sit with Adrien, if that's okay?"

"Sure, du - er, miss," Nino stutters.

He collects up his stuff from his desk and moves it a little ways away; not so far that Adrien would have to crane his neck to see him, but not close enough that he can talk to him easily. I feel kind of bad, and try to force a smile as I sit down where Nino was sitting only a few seconds ago. "Sorry," I whisper to Adrien. "I didn't mean for your friend to have to move."

"He's cool with it, I'm sure," Adrien says, waving a dismissive hand through the air.

A few more students filter in through the classroom door, including a red headed girl and her dark haired friend who blanches as soon as she sees me. As they took seats behind me, I flash them a determined smile, and the dark haired girl stares, bluebell eyes opening wide like pools of nerves. I try not to frown, as Adrien turns around to face them.

"Hey, Marinette," he says to the dark haired girl, who squeaks. "Alya. This is Emilie Chesca, she just moved here. From - where did you say you were from."

"I didn't," I mutter, which I notice causes him to frown a little. "I mean - I'm from Nice. It's - in the south."

"Yeah, I know," Marinette says with what sound like the start of a laugh, and makes me grin despite my nerves.

"Hey," the other girl - Alya, I think her name is - says, leaning over to me. "You wanna hang out with us at lunch?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," I laugh, feeling a kind of weight rolling off my shoulders. So... Maybe two friends already, even three?

Not too bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

As the school bell rings for lunch, I quickly gather up my things from my desk, shoving my pencil case into my bag with haste, slipping my phone out of my white blazer. I've got a text from my little sister, Rhiann. 'Have a good day at school :) 3 ' it says, and I smile, typing out a hasty response.

"Hey," Adrien says from beside me, and I turn around sharply. "Nino and I were wondering if you had anyone to sit with at lunch, seeing as you're new?"

I breathe a short sigh of relief. Truth be told, I hadn't even began to think of where I'd sit at lunch today, let alone who with. At least back at my old school I had my own specific place, in the library with all the other 'losers' at school. I don't even know where the library is at this school. "Sure," I manage to say as my voice struggles out of me. "That'd be awesome."

"Alright. Now, come on, the queues always take forever downstairs, unless you've got your own lunch?"

"Yeah, I'm all set," I say, way too enthusiastically, mentally cursing myself for my cringiness. "Let's go."

Nino caught up with us by the door, grinning from ear to ear. "Hey dude," he said to Adrien, high fiving him. "Oh, and Emilie. It's cool of you to sit with us today!"

"It's cool of you guys to ask me," I laugh. "I literally don't know anybody here. Like, at all." I force out a laugh, as the boys lead me down the stairs.

"Don't worry about it, Emilie," Adrien reassures me. "I'm kinda new here, too, but I've made friends easily enough. And you've already got the two of us."

"Yeah," Nino agrees, as the two of them slump down at a small table. "There's a chair over there, no one ever used it," Nino tells me, gesturing to another table just beside us.

I'm about to drag the chair over when I hear a high pitched scream from behind me, and I turn around, praying that I haven't whacked anybody in the face with the chair that I'm still holding. "Oh my god!" the blonde girl in my class - Chloe, I think - shrieks, pointing at a ... Well, I don't actually know what it is.

It's a grotesque monster, face warped into a hideous shape, marred by scars, and it wears a ruby pendant around its neck, as well as a blood red tiara. "I am the true princess here," it snarls, fixing its gaze on Chloe. "You will all obey me."

People are scrambling away now, hiding under tables as if this kind of thing is normal, as I stand, transfixed as I stare at the monster and Chloe. All of a sudden, there is a blur of black across my vision and something grabs me. I think I'm screaming as someone sets me down on the ground, and emerald eyes stare at me. "Keep yourself safe," a voice whispers. "You were right in the way there."

It's a boy that's speaking to me, his blonde hair messy as it hangs over his forehead, and a black mask covering half of his face. "Um, okay?" I say, heart pounding. I'm about to say more, but the boy is already darting away like a cat, and I swear I can hear a bell tinkling after him.

I'm still clutching my bag, though I suppose I must have dropped my chair at some point when the weird boy took me here. There's a shaking from within my bag, and I open it expecting it's my phone. My phone isn't even in there, but there's that box my uncle gave me earlier, red and black and shaking for whatever crazy reason.

Gingerly, I open it, and there's a bracelet there, but it doesn't seem quite... Normal. It's glowing, almost, and suddenly it stops, and a green... Thing, just pops out of it look heyo this isn't weird at all.

"Hello," it squeaks, smiling. "I'm Wayzz."

What. The. Heck.

"I'm your kwami," 'Wayzz' continues. "Now isn't really a great time, but turns out you need me right now. Look, I'll cut right to the chase..." I zone our, staring at this green any... Thing. It said it was a kwami, which really isn't very helpful at all considering there no ossicle way for me to know what in god's name a bloody kwami is. "Got that?" Wayzz says, grinning. I nod, as though in a trance. "Awesome! Now, just put the bracelet on, say 'shell on' to transform and 'shell off' to de transform. Now, hurry; you're needed!"

Somehow I manage to say the words in a barely audible whisper, as I fasten the bracelet around my wrist and Wayzz is sucked into it. There's some sort of strange blueish glow around me, and all of a sudden I'm looking down at a tight turquoise body suit, with a black belt hanging around my waist.

I don't understand how, but some force - Wayzz, maybe? - is driving me back the way I came, to the dining hall where the weird boy is standing, with the monster and a dark haired girl in a polka dotted body suit. "Give me your miraculous, Ladybug and Chat Noir!" the monster growls, lunging for the pair as they dive out of the way.

I watch on in horror as the boy falls to the ground, landing on his chin first and rolling slightly before he goes still. Before I can think, I rush over to him, gasping. "Oh my god!" I say, shaking as I hear boots smacking on the ground behind me. "Are you okay?" There isn't any reply from the boy, of course, but the polka dot girl kneels down beside me, blue eyes harsh and stormy like a churning sea.

"Who are you?" she asks, voice as cold as her eyes, full of pure anger. "And why are you here?"

"That is a good question," I say, unable to actually come up with any plausible answer. "Can I ask you the same."

She narrows her eyes, as though she's not used to people not knowing who she is, which is a bit narcissistic if you ask me. "Look, we'll sort that later. Just leave me to deal with this guy, and don't touch Chat Noir, okay? Just... Stay out the way, alright?"

I frown. This girl doesn't seem to like me very much, which is pretty rude considering she's only known me for about a minute. Still, it's not like I actually know what to do in this situation, so I do as she says, resisting the urge to try and help this 'Chat Noir' boy. He looks hurt, and I swear there is blood beginning to stain the ground. I can hear the girl shouting something behind me, but I can only focus on Chat Noir. His breathing is getting shallow, and he's shaking slightly.

Oh god. Though I know she told me not to, I place my hand on Chat Noir's chest. He's still breathing. He's still breathing. That's good. Okay.

I try to pull my hand away but I can't; it's as though I am attached to him, and I can't move away as turquoise glitter dances through the air, swirling around him. I stare at it with wide eyes, heart thumping. The girl is shouting now, and there's another voice in the background, but not the grating one of the monster from earlier.

"Hey!" the girl shouts, and her boots thump on the floor as she walks towards me. I don't have to look to see how angry she is. "I told you not to do anything! What are you doing?"

"I don't know!" I exclaim, breath shaky. "I tried to see if he was breathing or not and then my hand went all dodgy and like, stuck, and stuff and then this glittery stuff just like appeared and... Yeah! I don't know!"

The boy gasped, sitting upright as I pulled my hand back. Glitter still lingered on his leather suit, though it was fading away by now. "What the - Ladybug! Did you get the akuma?" The Ladybug chick nodded. "Good. Purrfect." I snort with laughter, but Ladybug stares at me, as does Chat Noir. "And who are you?"

"I - well. I don't really know. You see, there was this box, and s bracelet, and then this ant bug thing that said it was a kwami or something, called Wayzz I think and then it was like, yo, you can transform, and then, like... I did." I force a smile as Chat Noir stares at me.

"That is pawsitively wonderful," he says, and I laugh again. There is a beeping noise, and I turn to where Ladybug is still frowning.

"I gotta go," she huffs. "I'll see you later, Chat Noir." She turns to me for a second, tilting her head with a frown. "Nice to meet you too, whoever you are."

And then she runs off, leaving just me and Chat Noir. "Look, I'm sorry if I got in the way or something, Chat Noir," I say, biting my lip nervously. "I honestly don't know what's going on, and I have no idea who you are or what a kwami is or why I'm here or anything, I just - yeah," I finish lamely, and I see Chat Noir holding back a chuckle.

"Hey, don't worry. Ladybug's just worried about what this means is all, and don't worry, you didn't get in the way - you helped me heal quicker, actually. Usually I'm not totally healed after her miraculous cleanse, but I actually feel kind of alright now. Listen, Ladybug and I do patrols at night, at the Eiffel Tower. Maybe don't come tonight - I'll talk to her for you - but come meet me tomorrow afternoon there. Okay?"

"Purrfect," I laugh, and Chat Noir gives me a high five.

"I'll go now. See you then, uh - "

"Turtle. Something turtles, I think is what I am."

"Miss Turtle, then." He grins a cat like grin. "Au revoir."

And like that, he's gone, and I'm left to work out what the heck just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of today has passed both too slow and too fast at the same time. After lunch, Adrien, Nino and I returned to the classroom, and worked away at maths for the rest of the afternoon, before we exchanged numbers and I sprinted back to uncle Fu's house in a bit of a state over my revelation of the day, and bursting full of unanswered questions.

He made me some tea.

We're sitting opposite one another right now, and even as he sips his tea I can feel his piercing eyes on mine, as unmoving as a mountain. "What was it you wanted to tell me, Emilie?" he asks in a smooth voice. "Wayzz isn't too hungry after the day, is he?"

I almost choke on my tea. So he does know. He does know that the bracelet does absolutely crazy stuff and that a green 'kwami' comes and floats around for a while. That should make this conversation a lot easier. "Uh - I don't know, uncle Fu," I say, heart hammering. "I - um, I never thought to ask? What does he eat?"

"Tea leaves," comes Wayzz's muffled voice from inside my bag, as he zips out suddenly with a grin. "Master Fu always has some on hand." He flies over to my ear. "Although the tea from the cafe round the corner is better sometimes, but I've never told him that." Despite myself, I laugh.

My uncle's eyes are still trained on me. "So?" he says to me, eyes sparkling. "I heard there was an akuma attack at your school today. Did you meet Chat Noir and Ladybug?"

"Uh - yeah?" I say, palms growing sweaty although I know I have nothing to be nervous about. "I mean, nor properly, but yeah. I - I spoke to them a bit. I'm not sure if Ladybug likes me though, but Chat Noir's pretty cool."

Master Fu chuckled. "I wouldn't worry about Ladybug, Emilie, she's lovely. She's probably just tense from the battle - and she doesn't know you. She'll trust you by the end of the week, I can guarantee,"

A wave of unexpected relief washes over me, and I feel a light smile gracing my lips. "Now, Emilie," my uncle continues. "I think you realise by now that this is the 'destiny' you came here because of, yes?" I nod. "Good. And you accept this?"

It's not really a question, though he says it so. "Yes."

"Wonderful. Wayzz! Bring me the book Ladybug gave us!"

I twist around to see Wayzz zooming off, before he returns to us with a heavy looking book in his arms, dragging him down. I take it from him as he flops down onto the table, and I place the book down next to him, its old worn cover kind of soft beneath my fingers. "Read it," my uncle instructs. "It'll tell you a lot."

"One sec," I say, narrowing my eyes. "You say - you say Ladybug gave you this. How come she had it and you didn't?"

My uncle shakes his head with a small smile. "Read it first, Emilie. Then I will answer your questions."

I open the book and run my fingers over the heavy pages. There are drawings of superheroes and jewellery and fairy things that look like Wayzz that I assume are kwamis, and there's writing that at first doesn't quite make sense to me but slowly the words sink into my head.

This page is for me.

"The turtle," I read aloud. "This miraculous bestows upon its owner the powers of... Protection and healing. Magical powers manifesting can vary, but often grant protective shields, healing powers and the ability to slow down or stop the movements of others. The kwami is Wayzz."

There is more writing over but it's smaller and I can't quite read it yet. I tilt up my head to ask my uncle, but he shakes his head. "Only when you are ready, Emilie. Find the ladybug and the black cat now, my dear. They shouldn't be far from the turtle."

Indeed they are not. The drawing of Chat Noir is a bit different from his actual suit, with a lower neckline and a mask that covers more of the face, but it tells me nothing about them that wasn't obvious, or that I couldn't have looked up online. (Apparently a girl in my class runs a 'Ladyblog' whatever that is. She'd know more about them than this book does.)

"It's not very informative, Uncle Fu," I say, then bite my tongue back with a cringe. That probably wasn't a great thing to say. "I mean don't get me wrong, thanks for showing me it and everything, but I just - don't really understand."

"You will be able to read more once you develop your own powers as guardian, Emilie, don't fret. I can help teach you how to use your powers if you need me, though it shouldn't be too difficult."

I nod. "So, what about the other two? Ladybug and Chat Noir? Who are they? Do I know them? I know I probably don't - that was a dumb question, sorry. Do you know who they are?"

My uncle chuckles, as does Wayzz. "Of course I know who they are, Emilie. I chose them, just as you will choose future miraculous holder. Their names are Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Obviously, I'm not dumb enough to ask which is which - the hair should make it fairly obvious - but I blink in surprise. Adrien. The cool kid who sits beside me and mysteriously disappeared at lunch. "Do they know?" I ask abruptly. "Each other's identities, I mean." Uncle Fu shakes his head. "Can I tell them?"

He shrugs. "That is no longer my decision to make. Although, I suggest you become closer with them before you drop such information."

"Do they know who I am?"

"No. But you can tell them that as soon as you like - it may even help you grow closer to them. I'm sure Ladybug would trust you more if she knew you were more than just your suit."

"So... What do I do? Do I tell them?"

A slow smile glides over his lips. "You tell me, guardian."


End file.
